Internet based purchases continue to become an increasingly common option for shoppers. In addition, the distribution of group-based offers is proving to be an effective marketing tool for driving Internet traffic to merchant websites and stores. While an increasing number of potential customers are being reached through such measures, many potential customers refrain from purchasing. For example, a college student may desire to purchase certain products but will not or cannot complete the purchases because of a limited budget. Another individual may see an item they like and desire to suggest the item as a gift for another person to purchase. Current online purchasing models are based on self-pay and purchase requirements. Customers do not have the ability to select items and then seamlessly complete the transaction by redirecting the payment request to a willing purchaser.